Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Destiny's Game
Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Destiny's Game is an upcoming fanfic remake of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It is to involve multiple series as well as the Kamen Rider series. Synopsis Izuku Midoriya is a 15-year old high school student who wants to become a doctor out of a childhood dream of being able to save the lives of other people. However, his dreams of becoming a doctor are close to impossible as competition among students to get into the best colleges in the nation grows wider each year. In order to cope with this pressure, Izuku resorts to gaming as a hobby, assuming the identity of the genius gamer known as "Deku", a gamer who can beat any game, regardless of it's genre or difficulty. While an impressive skill, being good at video games can translate into saving people... right? Turns out, it just might. A new, deadly strain of virus has been going around, claiming victims as it spreads. But... this is no ordinary virus. The Genm Corporation, a game company that has recently been rising in prominence, has created a groundbreaking gaming system unlike any other on the market. Unfortunately, it's too groundbreaking, as the glitches inside the system have found their way into the real world. The glitches themselves are responsible for the virus, for they are the virus themselves. They can infect human beings and fester inside them, aiming to reshape the world into a world of games. In the midst of this crisis, doctors have been trying to save their patients to no avail, for they lack the means necessary to save them. However, the Genm Corporation, with the assistance of the Ministry of Health, have been secretly producing Gamer Drivers and Rider Gashats - the basis of the Genm Corporation's new gaming system - and handing them out to expert video gamers. The Gamer Drivers and Rider Gashats allow the user to become a "Kamen Rider", a warrior that can fight off the Bugsters and cure those infected by them. One day, at a gaming convention showing off the Genm Corporation's newest game, Mighty Action X, a Bugster manifests and starts a rampage. It is then that Izuku meets Yukina Himeragi, an agent of the Future Foundation, who hands him a case that contains a Gamer Driver and the Mighty Action X Gashat. Using the two items, Izuku is able to become Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and defeat the Bugster, curing it's victim in the process. However, defeating the Bugsters and curing their victims is not as easy though, as Izuku finds himself coming face to face with other "Gamer Riders", each of whom have their own goals aside from saving lives. It soon becomes clear that all of this is part of a plan in order to find "the super gamer that can save humanity". Who is the mastermind behind this battle royale, and what is their true motive and goal? Who will collect all of the Rider Gashats? And will all of the victims of the Bugsters be saved? Characters This is the list of characters that are set to appear in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Destiny's Game. Cyber Rescue Center Izuku Midoriya The protagonist of this story. A timid but kind 15-year old boy who aims to become a doctor in order to fulfill a life-long debt to a doctor who once saved his life back when he was a child. He is also known as the genius gamer "Deku", a gamer who can beat any game regardless of it's genre or difficulty. His gaming skills as "Deku" earn him a Gamer Driver and the Mighty Action X Gashat, allowing him to become Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, giving him a fighting chance against the Bugsters. His personal weapon as a Kamen Rider is the Gashacon Breaker, which can both function as a hammer and a sword. He then acquires the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, which arms him with the Gekitotsu Smasher, a gauntlet which greatly boosts his punching power. Yukina Himeragi A 14-year middle-schooler who serves as a personnel for the Future Foundation. A kind and well-mannered girl, she was sent to observe Izuku as well as serving as his guide and navigator. Kanie Seiya A perfectionist 16-year teenage boy who is extremely intelligent and acts like a prince to the point of being a narcissist, which annoys people. He and Izuku initially share a mutual hostility towards each other. He is armed with a Gamer Driver and the Taddle Quest Gashat, allowing him to become Kamen Rider Brave, who is armed with the Gashacon Sword that allows him to command fire and ice. He then acquires the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat, which arms him with the Watts Up Sounder and DoReMiFa Turntable, allowing him to use music to enhance his fighting strength as well as shooting music notes as projectiles. Kaito Daimon A 15-year old freshman who enjoys solving puzzles of all kinds. Recently, he's been investigating the Bugster incidents and the cause behind these accidents. He eventually comes into possession of a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Lazer, who also transform into a motorbike in his Level 2 form, allowing Izuku as Ex-Aid to use him as transportation. He then acquires the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, which grants him access to a humanoid form in addition to a personal weapon called the Gashacon Sparrow, an energy bow that can split into two separate scythes. Toshinori Yagi A high-ranking member of the Ministry of Health in charge of Bugster viral disease measures. He also serves as Yukina's superior. During the Graphite incident, it is revealed that he was the doctor who inspired Izuku's love of video games as well as his dreams of becoming a doctor. Poppy Pippopapo One of the mascots of the DoReMiFa Beat arcade game, she serves as Toshinori's ears and eyes on the CR. Rentaro Satomi A mysterious 21-year old young man who once served as an agent of the CR before his license as a Kamen Rider was revoked for unknown reasons. His apparent goal is to collect the Rider Gashats for some unknown purpose. In spite of his circumstances and objectives, he still desires to bring happiness to other people. Despite being a former member of the CR, he has somehow gotten his hands on a Gamer Driver and the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat, which he uses to become Kamen Rider Snipe, who is armed with the Gashacon Magnum that can switch from a handgun to a sniper rifle. He then acquires the Jet Combat Gashat, which grants him use to the Air Force Winger for flight and the Gatling Combats for rapid firepower. Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya The 28 year-old CEO of the Genm Corporation who created the CR in addition to the Gamer Drivers and Rider Gashats in cooperation with the Future Foundation and the Ministry of Health. Kamen Rider Genm A mysterious Kamen Rider who shares the same appearance as Ex-Aid. His motives and goals are unknown, but he seems to intervene in the Gamer Riders' battle against the Bugsters. His weapon is the Gashacon Bugvisor that can serve as both a gun and a chainsaw. He also has the Shakarikki Sports Gashat that he can use to summon the Sports Game to ride on, in addition to being able to use it as armor, which arms him with the Trick Flywheels, both of which can be used as projectiles. Bugsters Pallad A human-like strategist of the Bugsters. He seems to refer to the invasion as a "game" and has a personality full of paradoxes. Graphite Bugster A battle-obsessed general of the Bugsters. He is armed with a Gashacon Bugvisor, which he uses to spread the Bugster virus around and infect humans as well as to monitor the victims of the Bugster Virus. Episodes #I'm a Kamen Rider! #The Arrogant Prodigy's No Thank You? #Bang, The Outsider is Coming! #Operation Dash! #A Gathering Clashing Crash! #The Heart's Hollow Beat! #The Reason for Some Lies! #Boys, Take Off! #Fight the Dragon! #The Conflicted Gamers! #Who's the Black Ex-Aid? #The Targeted Silver Christmas! #A Predetermined Fate #We're Kamen Riders! #The New Challenger Appears! #The Paradox Who Defeated Deku #''to be added'' Voice Cast * Izuku Midoriya: Daiki Yamashita * Yukina Himeragi: Risa Taneda * Kanie Seiya: Kouki Uchiyama * Rentaro Satomi: Yuki Kaji * Kaito Daimon: Shintaro Asanuma * Toshinori Yagi: Kenta Miyake * Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka * Poppy Pippopapo: Minori Suzuki * Pallad: Shouma Kai * Graphite: Shouma Machii * Rider Gashat Voice: Hironobu Kageyama * Narration: Junichi Suwabe Themes *Opening: EXCITE by Daichi Miura *Ending: HEROES by Brian the Sun Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Category:Animes Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama